


How Chloe saved John

by orphan_account



Series: A different course of action [2]
Category: Smallville, Terminator Genisys (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a different take on the time chamber scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Chloe saved John

It was a long and brutal firefight in which one Chloe Sullivan found herself in when the machines suddenly shut down and over her headset she heard the words she wanted to hear for many years, "Skynets central core is down repeat Skynet had been destroyed". 

Several minutes later she along with the rest of tech com was in a strange room looking at a weird looking device which she Learned was a time machine and after Kyle Reese was in the process of being sent back in time she noticed someone approach John from behind and try to grab him but she was a bit quicker and swung her weapon at his head and when he wouldn't drop she aimed her weapon pulled the trigger and separated his head from his shoulders only to reveal it was a terminator. 

After Kyle had been successfully been sent back Chloe and John began jury rigging a power supply and fixing it to the skull they found out that it was Skynet itself and that it's plan was to turn John into a terminator and send him through time to ensure it's own survival after hearing enough John pulled the plug and Skynet was no more.


End file.
